1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and material for camouflaging people from animals, and in particular, for increasing the visibility of a hunter to other hunters while making the hunter less perceivable to a hunted animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, hunters have used various means of camouflaging themselves from animals which were being hunted. In addition, the military uses camouflage to make people and machinery less perceivable to an enemy. In general, the primary goal of camouflage is to make the person or object blend into the environment.
The military and other camouflage patterns and systems currently being used use a variety of different colors which generally match colors found in the environment in which the object or person to be camouflaged is located. These colors are typically various subdued shades of green, brown and black. While this system works well for humans, a different system is needed for other animals which lack color vision. Many animals have only rod cells in their eyes. The rod cells measure the amplitude, or brightness, of the color, not the color itself. Therefore, many animals perceive things as various shades of gray.
Although camouflage systems are known to use multiple colors, typically these colors appear to a colorblind animal as only two different grays. Therefore, someone wearing such a system is more readily distinguished from the environment as the effectiveness of the camouflage is greatly decreased.
Another problem with camouflage systems is that most of the systems utilize shades of green, brown and black, which tend to blend into the background when perceived by humans. Therefore, the hunter is not visible to other hunters and is in danger of being shot by other hunters.
Therefore a need exists for an improved camouflage system directed toward overcoming these and other disadvantages of the prior art.